1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for using the natural symbolic dynamics of a chaotic signal to carry information.
2. Description of Related Art
No other method or apparatus for using the natural complexity of chaos to carry information is known. Although a technique for controlling periodic orbits of chaotic systems using small perturbations has been proposed by Ott, Grebogi, and Yorke of the University of Maryland (Phys. Rev. Letters 12 March 1990), the purpose of the technique is to generate periodic waveforms. In contrast, the present invention proposes to send information via a chaotic signal without significantly altering the dynamics of the chaotic information carrier.
Transmission of information has heretofore always been accomplished by modulating the waveform of a simple carrier, usually a sinusoid. The present invention generates an information bearing waveform by controlling the symbolic dynamics of a chaotic system using microscopic control perturbation; thus the trajectory approximates a possible natural trajectory of the system.